<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самое жаркое лето в жизни by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, PriestSat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182363">Самое жаркое лето в жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020'>fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat'>PriestSat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Самое жаркое лето в жизни<br/>Автор: fandom Mystic &amp; Horror 2020<br/>Бета: fandom Mystic &amp; Horror 2020<br/>Канон: The Mentalist (TV Series 2008-2015)<br/>Размер: миди, 4967 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Патрик Джейн, Тереза Лисбон, команда КБР, ОМП, ОЖП<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Жанр: драма, мистика<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Краткое содержание: посреди пшеничного поля находят обгоревший труп. Лисбон начинает расследование, при этом она в курсе, что подобное убийство произошло ранее в другом штате<br/>Примечание: AU, OOC, смерть второстепенных персонажей<br/>Для голосования: #. fandom Mystic &amp; Horror 2020 — "Самое жаркое лето в жизни"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самое жаркое лето в жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это лето было самым жарким в жизни Лисбон.</p><p>В офисе прохладу обеспечивали кондиционеры. Выходя на улицу, Лисбон проклинала дресскод. Куда с большим удовольствием она надела бы шорты или платье, легкую юбку и топик. Но вместо этого была вынуждена носить брюки. Ну или, как вариант, строгую юбку, которая была ничем не лучше брюк.</p><p>— Солнечно, — протянул Джейн, стоя у машины.</p><p>— Интересно, какая должна быть температура, чтобы тебя пробрало? — спросил Ригсби. Джейн улыбнулся и расстегнул пуговицу на жилете.</p><p>— Давайте побыстрее все осмотрим, — предложила Лисбон.</p><p>Посреди поля пшеницы, где был выкошен большой круг, среди остатков снопов лежало обугленное тело. Криминалисты закончили свою работу, им оставалось лишь забрать останки.</p><p>— Аналогичное убийство произошло в прошлом году, — сказала Лисбон. — В Вермонте.</p><p>Солнце обжигало, ослепляя, заставляя людей щуриться и прикрывать глаза руками. Все истекали потом. Лисбон повела плечами, с отвращением чувствуя, как блузка прилипает к спине. В туфли на низком каблуке набралась пыль.</p><p>— Что у нас есть? — спросила Лисбон у ведущего криминалиста.</p><p>— Отпечатки ног, убийца или убийцы были босыми, — ответил он, — на дороге возле поля видны следы шин. Сначала выкосили круг, из пшеницы сделали снопы, положили на них человека, судя по характерному виду останков, он был уже мертв, и подожгли.</p><p>— Кто позвонил в полицию?</p><p>— Мистер и миссис Джейкобс, — сказал один из полицейских, обмахиваясь широкополой шляпой. — Следы на дороге оставила их машина. Это фермеры, которым поле принадлежит.</p><p>— Что они сказали? — спросила Лисбон.</p><p>— Уехали в Смитсонвиль — это полчаса езды отсюда — прошлым вечером, пробыли у родственников всю ночь, на рассвете вернулись. — Сержант глянул в блокнот. — Заметили черный дым над полем, испугались, что пшеница загорелась, сначала привезли из дома огнетушитель. Обнаружили труп и позвонили нам.</p><p>— Мы с ними побеседуем, — сказала Лисбон. — Спасибо, сержант. Что-то еще?</p><p>— Других свидетелей нет, разве что кто-то, проезжавший мимо, будет настолько сознательным гражданином, что сам явится дать показания. Но это вряд ли, местность малолюдная.</p><p>— Не использовали никаких средств для поджига. — Ригсби присел на корточки, взял щепоть горелой соломы, поднес к лицу, понюхал. — Нет запаха химикатов или бензина.</p><p>Джейн словно и не приехал на место преступления. Мельком глянул на пепелище, потом провел ладонью по колоскам.</p><p>— Почему не работаешь? Иди-ка сюда, — позвала Лисбон. — Твои выводы?</p><p>— Так мне нечего сказать, — ответил он. — Уже и без меня все описали. Дождемся результатов из лаборатории. Тебе лучше сесть в машину, а то получишь солнечный удар.</p><p>— Раз тебе нечего сказать, то поедем к фермерам, — сказала Лисбон.</p><p>Джейн покачал головой:</p><p>— Если их не было дома, то нет смысла в разговоре.</p><p>— Ну как же? Ты не хочешь разузнать подробности? — удивилась Лисбон. — Вдруг они что-то видели да подзабыли?</p><p>Джейн неопределенно пожал плечами.</p><p>Пожилые мистер и миссис Джейкобс стояли перед своим домом. Он в джинсовом комбинезоне и клетчатой рубашке, невзирая на жару, она в темном платье с длинными рукавами и белым воротничком.</p><p>— Мы уже говорили с представителями закона, — заявил Джейкобс, — не вижу смысла разговаривать с вами.</p><p>— Вот именно, — поддакнула миссис Джейкобс. — Пора жатву начинать.</p><p>— На вашем поле убили человека, — сказала Лисбон. — Вы видели что-то, когда подъехали к пепелищу?</p><p>— Мы остановились на дороге, немного прошли вперед, — ответила миссис Джейкобс. — И там был этот кошмар.</p><p>— Столько пшеницы перепортили, — начал было Джейкобс, но осекся. Лисбон проследила за его взглядом — к дому шел Джейн, закинув пиджак за спину. — Что увидели, то увидели, — поспешно закончил фермер.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — сказал Джейн. — Я консультант ФБР, Патрик Джейн. Мы можем побеседовать в более комфортных условиях?</p><p>— Д-да, — ответил Джейкобс и распахнул дверь. — Пожалуйста, входите.</p><p>В доме было идеально чисто, хоть отправляй фотографии интерьера на сайты, посвященные стилю кантри.</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс протерла и без того чистые стулья в гостиной, предложила занять их, сама поспешила на кухню. Вскоре перед агентами и Джейном появились лимонад со льдом и хрустящее сахарное печенье.</p><p>— Хотите влажные полотенца? — спросила миссис Джейкобс, вроде бы обращаясь ко всем. Но Лисбон поняла, что вопрос адресуется прежде всего Джейну.</p><p>— Да, благодарю, — ответил он. — Итак, мистер Джейкобс, вас с супругой не было всю ночь?</p><p>— Да, — закивал Джейкобс, — мы поехали в Смитсонвиль, у нас там кузены живут. Заночевали у них, — он не сводил глаз с Джейна. — Мы так делаем иногда.</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс принесла мягкие белые полотенца, смоченные в холодной воде. Агенты с удовольствием обтерли лица и шеи.</p><p>— И когда вы вернулись домой? — Джейн хотел налить себе лимонада, но Джейкобс сам наполнил стакан.</p><p>— В половине седьмого, — ответила миссис Джейкобс, забирая полотенца. — Подъехали к дому, увидели черный дым. Сами понимаете, такая жара. Малейшая искра — и все вспыхнет.</p><p>— Мы сначала за огнетушителем, — сказал Джейкобс, — а потом на поле. Бегом к дыму, а там уже все сгорело. И человек тоже.</p><p>— Вы видели какие-то следы? — спросила Лисбон. — Спички, окурки, бутылки или еще что-то в таком роде?</p><p>— Нет, — Джейкобсы помотали головами. — Ничего такого.</p><p>— Ясно. — Лисбон совершенно не понравились их взгляды, устремленные на Джейна: подобострастные, преданные. — Ранее вы не замечали кого-то постороннего?</p><p>— Нет, — почти хором ответили фермеры.</p><p>— Понятно. Ну что же, — она встала и положила на стол визитку, — если вдруг что-то вспомните, то звоните в любое время. Джейн, на выход.</p><p>Он преспокойно ел печенье, запивая лимонадом. Лисбон повторила, Джейн нехотя поднялся. Миссис Джейкобс сбегала на кухню и принесла чем-то заполненный бумажный пакет.</p><p>Лисбон вышла перед Джейном, замешкалась на крыльце. Потому услышала, как миссис Джейкобс громким шепотом произнесла:</p><p>— Мы бесконечно благодарны за помощь.</p><p>— Пусть ваша жатва будет удачной, — тоже вполголоса ответил Джейн.</p><p>Лисбон повернулась: Джейкобс курил, закинув ноги на столик, его жена собирала стаканы, а Джейн надевал пиджак.</p><p>«Показалось?»</p><p>— О чем ты говорил с фермерами? — спросила Лисбон, когда они вернулись в офис КБР.</p><p>Джейн с искренним удивлением посмотрел на нее и показал пакет:</p><p>— Сказал спасибо за угощение. Хочешь?</p><p>— Нет. — Лисбон села с ним рядом. — Давай.</p><p>— Приятного аппетита. — улыбнулся Джейн. Она запустила руку в пакет, взяла пару печенек.</p><p>— А как же мы? — с притворной обидой спросил Ригсби.</p><p>— Папочка угощает! — со смехом воскликнул Джейн. — Налетай!</p><p>Вокруг него образовалась неразбериха, все хватали печенье, словно никогда такого не ели. Лисбон сначала смеялась, а потом умолкла.</p><p>Люди доставали и доставали печенье, и в этом было что-то неправильное.</p><p>Пакет был небольшим, туда не могло поместиться столько печенья. Словно в ответ на мысли Лисбон, Джейн надул его и хлопнул, ударив по колену.</p><p>— Закончились вкусняшки, — сказал он, ловко бросая бумажный комок в мусорную корзину. — Жаль.</p><p>«Наверное, у меня тепловой удар. — Лисбон прошла в свой кабинет, опустила жалюзи на окне. — Мерещится всякое».<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Жертвой оказалась Миранда Саммерс, двадцати трех лет от роду, сотрудница «МакДональдса». По словам патологоанатома отсутствовали некоторые внутренние органы, а именно сердце и головной мозг. «Ее сначала выпотрошили, а потом сожгли», — добавил он.</p><p>— Надо побеседовать с родителями, — сказала Лисбон. — Ригсби, Ван Пелт, отправляйтесь в «МакДональдс», расспросите о Миранде Саммерс. Джейн, едешь со мной.</p><p>Саммерсы жили в трейлерном поселке. В их трейлере было полным-полно вещей, миссис Саммерс кое-как освободила диванчик, чтобы Лисбон могла сесть.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, постою, — сказала она. — Я здесь по поводу вашей дочери, Миранды.</p><p>— А что с ней? — спросила Саммерс. — Мы давно ее не видели.</p><p>— Она не с нами живет, — уточнил Саммерс. — Съехала отсюда два года назад. Как стала совершеннолетней, так ее будто ветром сдуло.</p><p>— Вашу дочь нашли вчера утром. — Лисбон внимательно следила за Саммерсами. — Ее убили, а потом сожгли тело.</p><p>Саммерсы неподвижно застыли, а потом, словно по команде, заплакали, обнявшись.</p><p>В трейлер вошел Джейн. Лисбон скорее почувствовала его, чем услышала. Ощутила запах горячей земли, травы в середине летнего дня, предгрозового затишья, горечь полыни на языке… Она поморгала, наваждение исчезло. Перед ней были Саммерсы и их захламленный трейлер.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — мягко сказал Джейн. Саммерсы перестали плакать и уставились на него. — Сочувствую вашей потере.</p><p>— Спасибо, — почти одновременно ответили они.</p><p>«Совсем как фермеры».</p><p>— Я знаю, как тяжело терять близких, — продолжил Джейн, беря Саммерс за руку. — Поверьте, сначала это будет невыносимо.</p><p>— Да, — пролепетала она. — Вы правы.</p><p>— Но потом будет намного легче, чем сейчас.</p><p>Обычный Джейн с его обычными приемами.</p><p>— Значит, вы давно не виделись с дочерью? — спросила Лисбон, незаметно для Саммерсов толкая Джейна в спину.</p><p>— Я же говорю, — ответил мистер Саммерс, — она от нас уехала. Сказала, что ноги ее тут не будет.</p><p>— Бросила нас, — добавила его жена. — Хотя не была нам обузой, совсем нет.</p><p>— Самостоятельности захотела, — хмыкнул мистер Саммерс. — И вот что получилось.</p><p>«Да они же совсем не скорбят!»</p><p>— Она входила в какую-нибудь организацию, секту, посещала церковь?</p><p>— Нет. Миранда была чересчур независимой, — ответила Саммерс. — Всегда держалась в стороне от любых организаций, даже в школе не хотела ни в чем таком участвовать.</p><p>— Вы с ней созванивались? — продолжила Лисбон.</p><p>— Да так, иногда, — сказал Саммерс. — Мы не знаем, с кем она водила дружбу. Может, и на работе всех сторонилась.</p><p>— У нее был парень?</p><p>— Я же говорю, мы не в курсе, — ответил Саммерс. — Она всегда была молчуньей, не разговоришь, хоть по голове стучи.</p><p>— Понятно. — Лисбон оставила свою визитку. — Если что-то вспомните или узнаете, звоните в любое время.</p><p>— А мы вот выиграли в лотерею, — зачем-то доложила миссис Саммерс. — Так повезло, вы не представляете! И работа появилась.</p><p>— Поздравляю, — криво улыбнулась Лисбон. — До свиданья.</p><p>На этот раз она проследила, чтобы Джейн вышел вместе с ней.</p><p>— Надо же! Они даже не смогли убедительно изобразить скорбь! — возмущалась Лисбон по пути в город. — Неужели собственный ребенок им настолько не нужен?</p><p>— Защитная реакция, — лениво ответил Джейн. — До них не дошло, что Миранда действительно мертва.</p><p>— Но все равно, — возразила Лисбон, — я им о смерти дочери, а Саммерс начала хвастаться выигрышем в лотерею и работой.</p><p>— Они в шоке, вот и все. — Джейн вздохнул. — Уверен, что позже накроет, когда увидят тело в морге.</p><p>— Ладно, не буду спорить.</p><p>«Ты же у нас эксперт по скорби».</p><p>Он глянул на нее так, что Лисбон на мгновение показалось — Джейн прочитал ее мысли. Но он попросил:</p><p>— Остановишься у какого-нибудь кафе? Я проголодался.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>— В Вермонте был убит Гай Джонсон, — отчитывалась Ван Пелт, — двадцать два года, работал на заправке. Почти полностью сгоревшее тело найдено в яблоневом саду.</p><p>— Как теперь живет его семья? — спросила Лисбон.</p><p>— Этого нет в досье, — в замешательстве ответила Ван Пелт.</p><p>— Так узнай. Меня интересует, насколько кардинально изменилась жизнь Джонсонов после смерти сына.</p><p>— Почему тебя это так волнует? — Джейн отложил книгу. — Ты что-то нащупала?</p><p>— Ван Пелт, проверь информацию о семье Гая Роджерса, а также о фермере, на чьей земле произошло убийство. — Лисбон успешно его проигнорировала. — Доложишь мне лично.</p><p>— Да, мэм, — ответила Ван Пелт.</p><p>Джейн некоторое время штурмовал взглядом Лисбон, но в итоге сдался и продолжил читать.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>— Зачем ты вызвал полицию? — ругалась миссис Джейкобс во время ужина. — Он будет недоволен. Он уже был недоволен, когда сюда пришел.</p><p>— А что я должен был сделать? — оправдывался муж. — Все такое сухое, могло сгореть за одну ночь. Успокойся, завтра приедут наемные работники, уберут пшеницу. Можно будет расслабиться.</p><p>— Да не могу я расслабиться! — Миссис Джейкобс ударила руками по столу. — Он же сказал — оставьте все, как есть. Земля заберет останки. Мы его ослушались.</p><p>— Перестань! — Джейкобс повысил голос, но это не произвело никакого впечатления на жену. Она продолжила отчитывать мужа, как в дверь постучали.</p><p>Джейкобсы посмотрели друг на друга.</p><p>— Кто там? — фермер постарался произнести это как можно более грозно. — У меня есть оружие! Убирайтесь! Мы никого не ждем!</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс принесла винтовку, вручила мужу.</p><p>Стук повторился.</p><p>— Мы никого не ждем! — крикнула миссис Джейкобс.</p><p>В комнате появился запах пыли, Джейкобс несмело приблизился к двери, повернул ручку замка.</p><p>На крыльце стоял Джейн. Джейкобс сдавленно пискнул и попятился.</p><p>— Что надо?! — визгливо закричала миссис Джейкобс. — Мы позволили тебе провести ритуал на нашем поле! И рисковали, между прочим!</p><p>Джейн молча вошел в дом, не обращая внимание на винтовку, направленную на него.</p><p>— Отстань от нас! — не умолкала миссис Джейкобс. — Мы сделали то, что ты хотел!</p><p>— Вы не позволили земле забрать тело, — наконец Джейн соизволил заговорить. — Тем самым не дали ритуалу свершиться. Придется все начинать по новой. Завтра день летнего солнцестояния. И я был уверен, что принесу в жертву третью плоть и душу. Но вы все испортили.</p><p>Джейкобс зажмурился и спустил курок. Грянул выстрел, пуля попала в шкаф с посудой, посыпались стекло и фарфор.</p><p>— Нехорошо так делать, — продолжил Джейн, подходя к миссис Джейкобс. — Неблагодарные люди. Стараешься для вас веками, но вы так и остаетесь тупыми обезьянами.</p><p>Джейкобс открыл глаза и опять выстрелил, на этот раз более прицельно. Пуля угодила Джейну в левое плечо.</p><p>— Обалдел ты, что ли, — беззлобно произнес Джейн. — Вообще-то больно. Положи винтовку.</p><p>Джейкобс разжал пальцы и выронил оружие. Джейн закатил рукав и провел ладонью над раной — она мгновенно затянулась.</p><p>— Вот и молодец. Теперь иди сюда. — Он указал на обеденный стол. — Ложись.</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс тоненько завыла, зажав рот ладонью.</p><p>— Да перестань, — Джейн указал на нее пальцем, женщина замолчала. — Отлично. Не люблю шум.</p><p>Джейкобс грохнулся на колени, сложил руки как для молитвы и запричитал:</p><p>— Прости нас, прошу, прости, мы тупые люди, согласен, прости!</p><p>Джейн глянул на настенные часы, вздохнул. Потом одной рукой поднял Джейкобса и с силой опустил на стол. На пол попадали тарелки и стаканы. Джейн расстегнул пряжки на комбинезоне, потом пуговицы рубашки.</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс боком, ступая почти как балерина на сцене, прокралась к выходу. И шмыгнула в открытую дверь.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — ныл Джейкобс, — умоляю. Возьми ее, а меня оставь.</p><p>— Вот так и познается верность в семье. Потому я и не заключаю брак надолго, — назидательно сказал Джейн.</p><p>Джейкобс охнул, когда Джейн разорвал кожу на его груди, взломал руками ребра.</p><p>— Мне нужна жертва, — обыденным тоном произнес Джейн. — Сегодня. Некогда искать, время поджимает.</p><p>Он обошел стол, остановился в изголовье. Джейкобс посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Ты плохой человек, Иеремия Джейкобс. — Джейн погладил его по волосам. — Никчемный и бесполезный. У тебя и так отличный урожай. Неужели ты думал, что я приношу жертву ради твоего обогащения? Нет. Жертва нужна мне и только мне. Урожай — это всего лишь побочный эффект.</p><p>Он сдавил руками виски, Джейкобс закричал в последний раз в своей жизни. Череп лопнул, выпавший мозг упал в подставленную миску. Затем Джейн вырвал сердце и бросил в другую миску.</p><p>— О, лимонад, — оживился Джейн, увидев графин на столе в кухне. — Отлично.</p><p>Он налил полный стакан, с удовольствием выпил.</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс бросилась к машине, но оказалось, что ключи и телефоны остались в доме. Тогда она побежала по направлению к городу.</p><p>— Какая резвая!</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс едва не упала, затравленно оглянулась. Из темноты появился Джейн, забрызганный кровью. Женщина испустила такой пронзительный вопль, что из рощи неподалеку взлетели вороны.</p><p>— Что же ты бросила мужа? Даже не попыталась ему помочь.</p><p>Миссис Джейкобс помчалась назад, спеша добраться до ключей и телефона. Она вбежала в дом и заорала при виде растерзанного тела Джейкобса. Захлопнув за собой дверь, женщина порылась в карманах мужа, нашла ключи. Потом схватила телефон и набрала номер полиции.</p><p>— Вот этого делать не стоит. — Джейн очутился прямо за ней, забрал телефон, нажал на отбой. — Ты зря затягиваешь процесс. Мне тут что, всю ночь возиться? А как же здоровый и полноценный сон?</p><p>Он столкнул труп со стола, уложил на его место рыдающую миссис Джейкобс, ножом разрезал платье, извлек мозги и сердце.</p><p>Джейн с добычей направился к полю. Дойдя до пепелища, разгреб сгоревшую солому и поставил туда миски.</p><p>— Я кормлю тебя, — произнес он, — вручаю плоть и душу человеческие. В эти дни, когда солнце имеет наибольшую силу, я снова заключаю с тобой союз.</p><p>Под его ногами затряслась земля, послышались звуки, похожие на гудение дудок и бой барабанов. Под пепелищем образовалась трещина, в которую провалились миски с мозгами и сердцами, часть сгоревших снопов. Джейн протянул руки к трещине, с него начали отлетать капли крови и частички пепла. Вскоре все прекратилось. Земля снова была цельной, одежда и сам Джейн очистились.</p><p>Джейн оглянулся, сделал несколько движений руками. В доме фермеров что-то взорвалось, и вскоре его охватило пламя.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>— Нам звонили из Смитсонвиля, — сказала Лисбон на следующее утро. — Ночью сгорел дом Джейкобсов. Выезжаем туда через пять минут.</p><p>— Мэм, — Ван Пелт показала ей распечатку. — Я нашла то, что вы просили.</p><p>— Положи мне на стол. — Лисбон похлопала Джейна по плечу. — Просыпайся, Золушка, принц пришел.</p><p>Он медленно уселся, сонно моргая, взял пиджак со стула.</p><p>— Смотри, не усни по дороге, — сказал Чо, проходя мимо.</p><p>В машине Лисбон мельком глянула на Джейна и удивленно спросила:</p><p>— Это у тебя что на рукаве, дырка от пули?</p><p>— Где? — Джейн посмотрел на левый рукав. — Наверное, испортил, когда стирал.</p><p>— Да нет, это точно от пули, — настаивала Лисбон. — Уж я-то в курсе.</p><p>Джейн насупился, закатил рукав повыше и показал свое плечо.</p><p>— М-м, — смутилась Лисбон при виде гладкой кожи без единого шрама. — Извини.</p><p>— Сигнал к тому, чтобы сменить одежду, — с дурашливой улыбкой сказал Джейн. — Будь у меня пулевое ранение, я бы точно заметил. Да и ты тоже. С таким по городу не разгуливают.</p><p>— Я же сказала — извини, — немного сердито отозвалась она. — Закроем эту тему, хорошо?</p><p>— Никаких проблем.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Дом Джейкобсов выгорел дотла. От фермеров осталась зола с фрагментами костей.</p><p>— Скорее всего, взорвался баллон с газом, — сказал Ригсби, бегло осмотрев пожарище. — Дом был деревянным, внутри, насколько я помню, было полно мебели, всяких вещей. Вот все и вспыхнуло как спичка.</p><p>— Теперь не разобрать, от чего именно умерли Джейкобсы, — задумчиво протянула Лисбон.</p><p>— Как от чего? — не понял Ригсби. — От огня. Не успели выбежать наружу.</p><p>— Когда загорелся дом? — спросила Лисбон.</p><p>— Пожарные приехали спустя полчаса, им позвонили соседи Джейкобсов, — ответил Чо. — Время их прибытия — одиннадцать двадцать.</p><p>— Значит, пожар начался примерно в половине одиннадцатого. Не знаю, как было заведено у Джейкобсов, может быть, они рано ложились спать и рано вставали. Но если они в это время бодрствовали? Тогда почему не покинули дом?</p><p>— Если версия с баллоном верна, то…</p><p>— Ветрогенератор, — сказал Чо. — Несколько штук на холме. Вряд ли Джейкобсы пользовались газом. Все на электричестве.</p><p>— Так, так, тогда что же взорвалось? — Лисбон снова посмотрела на дымящиеся развалины дома. — Возникает версия с поджогом.</p><p>— Фермеры выращивали травку, барыжили в городе, и их убрали конкуренты? — предположил Джейн. Лисбон резко ответила:</p><p>— Во-первых, терпеть не могу, когда ты переходишь на жаргон. Во-вторых, это совершенно дурацкая версия. Чтобы сюда явились торговцы наркотиками, Джейкобсы должны были выращивать травку в больших масштабах. Господи, зачем я развиваю твою мысль? Это же совершенно глупая идея.</p><p>— Потому что нет других, вот и все, — с улыбкой сказал Джейн.</p><p>От жары у Лисбон слегка двоилось в глазах. Она смотрела на Джейна, и ей казалось, что вокруг него дрожит воздух. Несло запахом гари, в котором Лисбон отчетливо ощущала что-то жареное. Как если бы кто-то готовил мясо на гриле.</p><p>Опросив соседей Джейкобсов, семью Тейлоров, команда Лисбон вернулась в Сакраменто.</p><p>Дав распоряжение Ригсби проследить за расследованием причин пожара, Лисбон прочитала распечатку, принесенную Ван Пелт.</p><p>— Интересные факты. — Она вышла из кабинета. — Семья Гая Роджерса вскоре после его гибели очень удачно продала старую ферму, которая стояла заброшенной более пяти лет. Обогатились, вложили деньги в недвижимость. Джон Кларк, хозяин яблочного сада, где было обнаружено тело Роджерса, сгорел в сарае. Причину так и не выяснили.</p><p>— Я взяла на себя смелость провести небольшое расследование, — сказала Ван Пелт. — Предположила, что убийства ритуальные, приуроченные ко дню летнего солнцестояния. Поле, сад, снопы. Необычный антураж. Вчера сделала запрос в полицию Миддлбери, сегодня получила ответ. Кроме Роджерса отметили исчезновение десятерых человек. Восемь из них нашлись. Мэри Белл и Джек Бейли — нет. Я проверила их семьи. Неблагополучные, с низким доходом, есть преступники, отбывающие срок тюремного заключения или уже отбывшие. Мэри и Джек, как Гай и Миранда, рано ушли от родителей, вели уединенный образ жизни, без нарушений закона. После их исчезновения Беллы и Бейли внезапно обогатились. Беллы сорвали крупный куш в казино, а Бейли получили наследство из Канады. И мне попалась сводка погоды в прошлом году в округе Эддисон. Тогда была зафиксирована самая высокая температура за последнее десятилетие. Самое жаркое лето. Понимаю, этот факт не имеет отношения к делу. Но сейчас самое жаркое лето за всю мою жизнь.</p><p>— Спасибо, Грейс, за расследование, ты молодец, — похвалила ее Лисбон. — Предполагаю, что убийства — дело рук серийного убийцы.</p><p>— Убийца летнего солнцестояния? — с ухмылкой спросил Ригсби.</p><p>И тут Лисбон случайно скользнула взглядом по Джейну.</p><p>Он выглядел как всегда: расслабленный, нога закинута на ногу, левая рука покоится на спинке дивана, правая удерживает книгу.</p><p>Но в его глазах полыхало белое пламя.</p><p>Лисбон присмотрелась к нему и не увидела никакого пламени.</p><p>— День солнцестояния завтра, — сказал Чо. — Если развивать теорию Ван Пелт о ритуальных убийствах, если предположить, что умирают трое, то осталась последняя жертва.</p><p>— Будто мало нам Красного Джона, — вздохнула Лисбон. — Так еще один маньяк появился.</p><p>— Маньяк-гастролер, — засмеялся Ригсби. — Проездом через наш штат.</p><p>Чо растянул губы в улыбке, Ван Пелт поддержала Ригсби, но отвернулась. Джейн убрал руку со спинки дивана, закрыл книгу.</p><p>Лисбон показалось, что он сейчас прикажет Ригсби замолчать, но вместо этого Джейн улегся, сказав:</p><p>— Разбудите меня, если произойдет что-то интересное.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>У Лисбон к вечеру создалось стойкое впечатление, что она целый день ничем не занималась. Поездка к дому Джейкобсов, точнее, к тому, что от него осталось. Разговор с Тейлорами, работа в офисе. Все это было как во сне.</p><p>Она словно грезила наяву. Вдобавок явственно пахло травой, нагретой солнцем, пылью, как на поле Джейкобсов, соломой.</p><p>«У меня тепловой удар».</p><p>Лисбон проверила прогноз погоды на завтра — все та же безумная жара и ни капли дождя.</p><p>Запах стал совсем невыносимым. Лисбон вышла из кабинета, намереваясь отыскать источник запаха.</p><p>Все сотрудники ушли, остался Джейн, все еще крепко спящий на диване.</p><p>— Патрик, — Лисбон потормошила его. — Вставай.</p><p>Запах усилился в сто крат. Лисбон будто очутилась на пшеничном поле. Ее обдало жаром полуденного солнца, она непроизвольно зажмурилась.</p><p>Когда открыла глаза, то увидела, что стоит на поле кукурузы. Кто-то уложил зеленые стебли по идеально ровному кругу, посередине которого сухие стебли образовывали что-то вроде невысокой пирамиды. На ней кто-то извивался, не в силах высвободиться из веревок.</p><p>Ярко сияло солнце, хотя часы показывали половину первого ночи.</p><p>Лисбон подбежала к пирамиде и ахнула:</p><p>— Ригсби! Что ты там… как ты там оказался? Я сейчас помогу!</p><p>— Я бы так не делал, — послышался знакомый голос. Лисбон обернулась: Джейн в своем любимом костюме-тройке. — Оставь его.</p><p>— Что происходит? Почему я здесь? Это сон, да? — Лисбон ущипнула себя за руку. — Черт! Джейн, какого… мы тут?</p><p>— Тихо, Тереза, тихо. — Он приблизился к ней, распространяя запах летнего полдня. Пахнуло скошенной травой, полевыми цветами. — Не надо кричать. Сегодня время третьей жертвы.</p><p>— Да о чем ты? — Лисбон потянулась за пистолетом.</p><p>— Нет, — Джейн поцокал языком. — Оружие осталось в офисе. Конечно, оно не может причинить мне вреда, но все же я ощущаю боль.</p><p>— Кто ты? — крикнула она.</p><p>— Мессор. Мертвый бог урожая. Но я давно не использую свое настоящее имя. Люди забыли древних богов, а мне это только на руку. Я давно сам по себе, меня никто не контролирует. Живу, как хочу, не то, что раньше.</p><p>— То есть, тебе интересно притворяться человеком?</p><p>— Я не притворяюсь, — Джейн улыбнулся. — Мне нравится жить среди людей. Обожаю взаимодействовать с вами. Но раз в году я должен приносить земле три жертвы — это мой личный обет. Фермеры, на полях или в садах которых я провожу ритуал, получают выгоду — обильный урожай. Те, кто добровольно отдают своих детей, тоже не остаются внакладе. Им я дарую временную удачу, и не моя вина, если некоторые из них не могут правильно распорядиться этим даром.</p><p>— Хорошо, я поняла. Но зачем ты притащил меня сюда? Если ритуал — это твое личное дело.</p><p>— Я хотел принести тебя в жертву. Столько энергии, силы и воли к жизни… — Джейн стоял почти вплотную к Лисбон. — Щедрый подарок. Но я к тебе привязался. Не в плане романтических отношений. Люблю сильных людей.</p><p>— Убийства в Вермонте — твоих рук дело? — Лисбон задыхалась от удушливого запаха лета, который исходил от Джейна.</p><p>— Если бы хозяин яблоневого сада не запаниковал и не вызвал полицию… То не нашли бы Гая Роджерса.</p><p>— А твои жена и дочка? Ты их тоже убил?</p><p>— Да. — Он немного погрустнел. — Но они погибли в самом расцвете своей жизни, а не дошли до конца. Я устал наблюдать за тем, как стареют и умирают любимые.</p><p>— Ты — монстр! — крикнула Лисбон, но почти сразу заставила себя говорить почти нежно: — Пожалуйста, отпусти Уэйна.</p><p>— Предложи другую жертву. — Джейн снял пиджак и аккуратно положил его на землю. — Жертва должна быть принесена в любом случае. Этого нельзя избежать.</p><p>— А что будет, если ты не исполнишь ритуал? Солнце сойдет с орбиты? Наступит зима? Ты умрешь? Человечество погибнет?</p><p>— Что-то из этого точно случится, — серьезно ответил Джейн. — Не переживай, утром ты ни о чем не вспомнишь.</p><p>— Но мы найдем его тело!</p><p>Ригсби заорал от ужаса, насколько ему позволял кричать кляп, сделанный из початка.</p><p>— Не найдете. — Джейн взобрался на пирамиду, оседлал Ригсби. — Я кормлю тебя, вручаю плоть и душу человеческие. В эти дни, когда солнце имеет наибольшую силу, я снова заключаю с тобой союз.</p><p>— Нет! — изо всех сил закричала Лисбон. — Не убивай его!</p><p>Свет начал меркнуть, на землю опускалась ночь.</p><p>— Тереза, некогда в игры играть, — сказал Джейн. — Я должен принести жертву.</p><p>— Нет, не трогай его!</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда ты ляжешь на его место. Давай, Тереза, пожертвуй собой. У Ригсби будет неплохая жизнь. Он в конце концов сойдется с Грейс, у них родится ребенок. Хотя до этого Ригсби обрюхатит женщину, она оставит ребенка ему. Давай, позволь Уэйну выжить.</p><p>Лисбон умолкла.</p><p>— Так и думал, — кивнул Джейн. — Я кормлю тебя, вручаю плоть и душу человеческие. В эти дни, когда солнце имеет наибольшую силу, я снова заключаю с тобой союз.</p><p>Он расстегнул рубашку на Ригсби, примерился и вогнал пальцы под кожу, раздирая ее. Кровь потекла на сухие кукурузные стебли, пропитывая их, капая на землю. Ригсби захрипел, задергался. Джейн развел ребра в стороны, обнажив бьющееся сердце и сокращающиеся легкие.</p><p>— Уэйн, — всхлипнула Лисбон. — Прости меня.</p><p>— Люди слабы, — сказал Джейн. — Ваш удел — смерть и забвение.</p><p>Он взломал череп Ригсби, достал мозг. Удерживая его в одной руке, второй вытащил сердце. Ригсби затих.</p><p>Джейн спрыгнул с пирамиды, положил органы на землю, потом перетащил на них стебли и мертвое тело.</p><p>— Вот и все. — Он подошел к Лисбон. — Не волнуйся, я сотру это из твоей памяти. Завтра я снова стану талантливым разгильдяем, который в кратчайшие сроки раскрывает преступления. Все будут считать меня несчастным вдовцом, включая тебя, кстати. Жить — это так интересно.</p><p>Он взмахнул рукой, стебли вспыхнули неестественным белым огнем, с ревом поглощая останки Ригсби. Лисбон взглянула на Джейна — от него отлетали капли крови, с шипеньем попадая в пламя. Вскоре ничего не показывало, что Джейн только что голыми руками разорвал человека.</p><p>У Лисбон подкосились ноги, она почти упала на пиджак. Джейн сел рядом.</p><p>— Сегодня дождемся рассвета и увидим, как земля принимает жертву, — сказал он и приобнял Лисбон. — Ты дрожишь.</p><p>— Мне не холодно, — огрызнулась она. — Убери руки, псих.</p><p>— Ладно. — Джейн отодвинулся от нее. — Я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу. Хотя закрытые тоже могу читать. Вижу, как ты напугана и рассержена одновременно. Это вкусный коктейль. Я люблю человеческие чувства, они прекрасны. Ради них стоит проводить ритуал.</p><p>— Но Ригсби явно не подходил под твою схему. — Лисбон вытерла слезы.</p><p>Пламя то разгоралось, то затухало. В воздухе разносился запах мяса, жарящегося на гриле.</p><p>— Да не было никакой схемы. Разве что фермеры получали выгоду, — ответил Джейн. — Жертвы рандомные.</p><p>— А как же подарки семьям?</p><p>— Мне всегда было интересно, как далеко может зайти человек ради наживы. — Джейн снова взмахнул рукой. Огонь взметнулся к ночному небу, разбрасывая искры. — Нет, поле не загорится, не переживай. Многие были готовы убить меня, когда я предлагал им отречься от ребенка. Но я делаю так, — Джейн ткнул себя пальцем в лоб, — и они обо всем забывают. Остаются только те, кто без колебаний отказываются от своих дочерей и сыновей, выбирая деньги, власть, наследство, выигрыш в лотерею или в казино. Ой, да сколько существует соблазнов в мире! — Он смотрел на костер, и теперь Лисбон отчетливо видела, как в его глазах пляшет белое пламя. — Мне безумно нравится играть с людьми. Вы такие занятные.</p><p>— Все равно ты псих. И не придумывай эту чушь насчет мертвого бога. Как бог вообще может быть мертвым?</p><p>— Это неважно, Тереза, веришь ты или нет. Ты сделала выбор — принесла вместе со мной Уэйна в жертву.</p><p>— Ты его убил, а не я.</p><p>— Обычно я провожу ритуал в полном одиночестве, не считая жертву. Это условие успеха — не должно быть никого постороннего. В реальности твое тело лежит на кровати, а здесь присутствует твоя душа. Но в качестве жертвы я бы доставил тебя сюда в мгновение ока.</p><p>Лисбон запустила пальцы в рыхлую землю и показала Джейну испачканную ладонь.</p><p>— Хватит нести чушь! Я здесь, а не дома!</p><p>— Это иллюзия.</p><p>Она отчеканила:</p><p>— Прекрати нести бред.</p><p>— У меня есть более чем щедрое предложение для тебя. Вечная жизнь. Представь, континенты изменяют очертания, возникают новые страны. А мы будем жить вечно. И после того, как Земля исчезнет, мы продолжим существовать.</p><p>— Даже если на секунду представить, что ты не псих и не придумываешь это все на ходу, я бы ни за что не согласилась провести вечность в твоей компании! — выпалила Лисбон. — Ты же маньяк!</p><p>— Хорошо подумай. Не каждый день бог предлагает вечность.</p><p>— Ты ложный бог! — Лисбон хотела встать, но не смогла. Ее ноги будто сдерживали невидимые путы. — Отстань от меня!</p><p>— Ложный или нет, не тебе решать. Значит, на данном этапе ты отказываешься от вечности. Так и запишем. — Джейн указал на полоску зари, зарождающуюся на горизонте. — Скоро земля заберет жертву.</p><p>— Что значит «на данном этапе»?</p><p>— Ты ведь не знаешь, сколько мы через это проходили. — Джейн встал, протянул Лисбон руку. — Момент, когда земля принимает жертву, происходит в разное время.</p><p>— Сколько проходили? — разозлилась Лисбон, все же принимая его помощь. Она поднялась, разминая затекшие ноги. — О чем ты?</p><p>— Вспомни. — Джейн прикоснулся к ее голове. — Яблочные сады Вермонта.</p><p>Крепкий запах спелых яблок окутал Лисбон. Она ощутила под пальцами шершавые стволы яблонь, почувствовала вечернюю прохладу, наполненную стрекотом сверчков.</p><p>— Да, — прошептал Джейн. — Ты помнишь. Это хранится глубоко в твоей памяти. Признаюсь, немного приврал. Я не полностью стираю твои воспоминания. А теперь тихо. Смотри.</p><p>Лисбон едва не упала, так сильно задрожала земля. Джейн поддержал ее под руку. Она с ужасом увидела, как в земле появляется трещина. В нее провалились остатки костра и тело Ригсби. Громко загудели дудки и застучали барабаны.</p><p>— Земля забрала жертву, — обрадовался Джейн. — Все закончилось до следующего лета. Тебе нужно немного поспать, моя принцесса.</p><p>Он поцеловал ее в щеку, а потом прикоснулся указательным пальцем ко лбу.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>— Господи, — простонала Лисбон, с трудом отрывая голову от подушки. — Как же плохо…</p><p>Она с трудом выбралась из спальни, проглотила таблетку аспирина, затем долго стояла под контрастным душем. Посмотрела на себя в зеркало, показала ему язык. На кухне залпом выпила два стакана минералки. Постепенно стало легче. Сначала Лисбон хотела вызвать такси, побоявшись сесть за руль, но перед выходом из квартиры головная боль исчезла, как по волшебству.</p><p>— А где Ригсби? — спросила Лисбон, входя в офис. — Опаздывает?</p><p>Он не пришел на работу, на телефонные звонки не отвечал. Ван Пелт съездила к нему домой, перед этим признавшись, что у нее с недавних пор начались отношения с Ригсби.</p><p>Его не было в квартире. Не было и у отца. Через пару дней стало понятно, что Уэйн Ригсби исчез. Причем навсегда. Его не нашли ни живым, ни мертвым.<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Лисбон снилось самое жаркое лето в ее жизни. В этом сне она гуляла по полям, вдыхая аромат цветов и солнечных лучей. В такие моменты Лисбон остро ощущала непонятную потерю. Будто она от чего-то отказалась, но от чего — забыла.</p><p>После пробуждения Лисбон немного тосковала по утраченным возможностям, при этом вообще не представляя, по каким именно. Но потом брала себя в руки — мало ли что привидится во сне — и собиралась на работу.</p><p>И уголком глаза изредка замечала знакомую фигуру в костюме-тройке, исчезающую в свете утреннего солнца.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>